


3 times I said "I miss you"

by kattums



Series: Times we said ... [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattums/pseuds/kattums





	3 times I said "I miss you"

**One:** At her funeral, when I was holding my speech.   
  
“Hyunjin, I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I miss you so much. I love you the most in the world.”  
I looked up at the ceiling. A tear fell down my face.

 

**Two:** When I was sitting in the park where we had our picnic.   
  
“I miss you Hyunjin.” I whispered quietly.   
The sun was shining and the wind was blowing through the leaves. You loved this park.

  
  
**Three:** When I was sitting in bed with Haseul.   
  
“Haseul I miss her so much.” I said with tears in my eyes.   
“Of course you do Heejin, you’re allowed to, but you need to move on sometime.”   
I nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back.


End file.
